


netflix and not chill

by bi_lovely



Series: texting amis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Texting, e doesnt, everything will make make so much more sense, glee spoilers, greys anatomy hate, just group chat shenigans tbh, prolly wanna read the first part of the series tbh, r stans glee hardcore, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: CourfTheRockJohnson: something rottenR: well thats for sure bcause whatever is making fun of my ACTUAL DAD WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE is certainly v rottenCourfTheRockJohnson: no dude that’s what the musical is called





	netflix and not chill

_ casettetape:  _ ITS GREYS ANATOMY NIGHT BITCHESSSSSS

 

_ R:  _ YASSSS

 

_ epipen:  _ wOOT

 

_ flowerchild:  _ yeeeeee

 

_ E:  _ nice

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ im pumped the fuck up omg

 

_ holyjoly:  _ EWWWWWW

 

_ flowerchild:  _ joly stop bein such a downer ohmigod

 

_ holyjoly:  _ hey its not my fault the show S U C K S

 

_ R:  _ e and i are rewatchin some old episodes woo

 

_ casettetape:  _ omg ep we should do that

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ which episode you watchin

 

_ R:  _ the one where izzie cuts denny’s lvad wire

 

_ holyjoly:  _ WHAT THE FUCK 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ DONT CUT LVAD WIRE

 

_ bitchass:  _ whats an lvad wire

 

_ holyjoly:  _ ugh

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ hey marius 

 

_ bitchass:  _ yeah

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ google 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ is free

 

_ bitchass:  _ you suck 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ do i now???

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ do you hafe me??

 

_ epipen:  _ SHOTS

 

_ epipen:  _ FUCKIN 

 

_ epipen:  _ FIRED

 

_ bitchass:  _ :(

 

_ combeferre:  _ why do i need to take literature if im gonna be a 

 

_ combeferre:  _ shit 

 

_ flowerchild:  _ why didnt ya finish ya sentence there

 

_ flowerchild:  _ is it because youre studying to be an english professor hmmm???

 

_ combeferre:  _ listen this class just sucks ok the professor is terrible and i hate shakespeare and thats like all we are studying 

 

_ R:  _ HOW DO YOU HATE SHAKESPEARE 

 

_ combeferre:  _ overrated

 

_ R:  _ YOU WOUND ME

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ GOD I HATE SHAKESPEARE

 

_ R:  _ H O W

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ THATS RIGHT I SAID IT 

 

_ epipen:  _ shakespeare is like,,, ok i guess

 

_ casettetape:  _ i didnt like macbeth but hamlet was chill 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ I DO I HATE SHAKESPEARE

 

_ combeferre:  _ me too 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ I JUST DONT GET IT

 

_ flowerchild:  _ does anyone actually “get” shakespeare or is that just a myth???

 

_ R:  _ I get shakespeare

 

_ flowerchild:  _ well of course YOU do

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ HOW A MEDIOCRE ACTOR FROM A MEASLY LITTLE TOWN 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ IS SUDDENLY THE BRIGHTEST JEWEL IN ENGLAND’S ROYAL CROWNN

 

_ E:  _ ^^^ ???

 

_ R:  _ what the fuck are you referencing

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ something rotten 

 

_ R:  _ well thats for sure bcause whatever is making fun of my ACTUAL DAD WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE is certainly v rotten 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ no dude that’s what the musical is called

 

_ R:  _ a terrible musical

 

_ epipen:  _ heheh no something rotten is jammin

 

_ R:  _ nothing that makes fun of shakespeare is “jammin” excuse you 

 

_ bitchass:  _ shakespeare doesnt make sense 

 

_ combeferre:  _ we already established that you can go now marius 

 

_ bitchass:  _ :(

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ :))))

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ he wasnt this snarky before we started dating 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ im proud 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ why does everyone love greys anatomy so much 

 

_ flowerchild:  _ bc theyre normal ? just a guess tho

 

_ holyjoly:  _ im flipping you off right now just so you know

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ guysssss

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ one hour

 

_ R:  _ i would celebrate with you and say “woot woot” or somehing alonh those lines but i dont make a habit of associating with shakespeare haters so,,,,

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ oh well

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ you won’t be missed

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ sucks to suck

 

_ R:  _ :O

 

_ R:  _ E protect me 

 

_ R:  _ defend my HONOR

 

_ E:  _ eh

 

_ R:  _ :(

 

_ casettetape:  _ wait courf what was that musical you were quoting 

 

_ casettetape:  _ epononine and i are always looking for new musicals to get immersed in 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ why

 

_ casettetape:  _ because musicals are AWESOME ??? duh 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ something rotten 

 

_ casettetape:  _ lit writing it down 

 

_ R:  _ i didnt know you were big musical people

 

_ R:  _ i love musicals 

 

_ E:  _ he loves forcing me to listen to the ridiculousness

 

_ R:  _ you call lin manuel miranda’s hamilton: an american musical ridiculousness one more time and i swear to god enj i will kick you to the curb 

 

_ E:  _ dare you 

 

_ R:  _ ,,,,,

 

_ R:  _ hate you 

 

_ R:  _ oop sorry 

 

_ R:  _ *hafe

 

_ bitchass:  _ !!!! why

 

_ flowerchild:  _ its never gonna stop ya know

 

_ bitchass:  _ ,,,,yeah i know :((

 

_ epipen:  _ ok hamilton is,,,, there are not words,, it is,,,

 

_ epipen:  _ INCREDIBLE 

 

_ R:  _ ikr

 

_ casettetape:  _ im more of a in the heights kinda gal 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ in the heights gives me all kindsa feelins

 

_ combeferre:  _ what about phantom of the opera

 

_ casettetape:  _ ,,,,thas heavy shit man 

 

_ combeferre:  _ it’s good heavy shit 

 

_ epipen:  _ eh

 

_ combeferre:  _ well then 

 

_ R:  _ you know what else is good heavy shit 

 

_ E:  _ OH MY god

 

_ E:  _ dont start pls

 

_ epipen:  _ merrily we roll along??

 

_ epipen:  _ cabaret????

 

_ R:  _ well yes and yes

 

_ R:  _ but i was thinking

 

_ R:  _ GLEE

 

_ E:  _ fuck you r

 

_ R:  _ later babes

 

_ casettetape:  _ glee???

 

_ R:  _ yep

 

_ casettetape:  _ like the show???

 

_ R:  _ yep yep 

 

_ casettetape:  _ glee (2009 - 2015) starring lea michele, darren criss, and chris colfer??

 

_ R:  _ thats the one

 

_ casettetape:  _ grantaire honey that’s not a musical 

 

_ R:  _ i knwo but its deep heavy good shit which we were talking about and also its not A musical but it is MUSICAL

 

_ epipen:  _ i 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ well personally i love glee a lot 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ i didnt watch it til all 6 seasons were on netflix i was a lil late getting on the glee bandwagon but when i finally watched it i did it in like 3 weeks

 

_ combeferre:  _ wait hold on you hate greys anatomy cuz its not realistic but you like GLEE?

 

_ holyjoly:  _ what’s so unrealistic about glee ???

 

_ combeferre:  _ just generally you know 

 

_ combeferre:  _ i’ve only seen like half of season one but i’ve heard

 

_ E:  _ you’re joking right, joly??

 

_ holyjoly:  _ no honestly tell me what makes glee so much more realistic than grey’s anatomy which is dumb because every single person in that hospital should have been fired by episode 5 except for miranda bailey 

 

_ E:  _ ok grey’s anatomy uses cold hard fact as far as the science and medicine of the show goes and the doctors on the show do things that should get them fired (and sometimes do) because it is a SHOW and they keep it all as realistic as possible but they also have to keep it interesting and advance the plot but even still they address the fact that a lot of the things the characters do are illegal but they make excuses and they cover things up kind of realistically 

 

_ E:  _ and now glee ok dude let’s just start with artie abrams who got locked in a port-a-potty in what? the first episode? and was very clearly threatened when the football team said they were going to flip the port-a-potty over and toss it around which honestly could have caused a concussion, he could have ended up in the hospital, but after finn rescued him he didn’t think to oh, i don’t know, go to the principal? also rachel talks in certain parts of the show about when sandy was in charge of glee club so clearly in her freshman year she was a part of the glee club so why did she have to audition again? shouldn’t she and all the other members of the glee club just automatically become members of will schuester’s glee club? speaking of which where were all the other members of the glee club? then kurt hummel tried out for the football team basically dancing to single ladies and he gets onto the team? i n a c c u r a t e ! now i know the running joke of like the whole joke is that finn is kinda dumb but don’t try to tell me that he honestly thought he impregnated a girl because he had an orgasm in a hot tub bitch please. then ok so terri gets fired because she gave kids crazy amounts of over the counter drugs without parental consent or even consent from the school board but why wasnt there a lawsuit against her? and how was she hired in the first place without a degree in nursing? then after everything quinn has said to finn about not letting her parents find out about the baby (which he still believes is his by the way) because they’re really religious and they would legit hate her if they knew she had sex he decides it’s a good idea to go to their house for dinner and sing about how she’s having his baby to all of them ???????? and even more confusing, she’s not mad at him??????? then don’t even get me started about how will still believes terri is pregnant which come on he’s a pretty intelligent man (usually) he should have figured it out by now. ALSO terri’s plan is to take quinn’s baby and pass it off as her own but quinn’s due date is about 1 month+ after when terri’s supposed due date should be. the most realistic part thus far is that in the season finale quinn does realize that what is best for her baby is to send her to a loving adoptive family and the new directions lost regionals because when i was watching it i was thinking “i swear to fuck they’re gonna win they’re gonna beat vocal adrenaline who were INCREDIBLE and it’s gonna be the most ridiculous part of the season so far” but thank fuck, at least, they didn’t win regionals. all they got was a miraculous second chance to try again next year even though figgins said they had to place at regionals if they wanted to continue as a school club. and that’s just season 1 but i think we can stop there don’t you

 

_ holyjoly:  _ well you know what fuck you

 

_ holyjoly:  _ glee is happy and uplifting and wonderful 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ i agree

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ i watched glee in 1 week

 

_ combeferre:  _ what the fuck courf

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ i was sick all i did was sleep, drink gatorade, throw up, and watch glee

 

_ flowerchild:  _ the most intense literal netflix and chill ever

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ um no netflix and not chill because i sobbed every two minutes because glee is the most emotional msot happiest most saddest most wonderfully sob inducing show ive ever watched ever in my life

 

_ combeferre:  _ i just couldnt get into it 

 

_ epipen:  _ yeah glee wasnt my thing

 

_ casettetape:  _ glee should be everyone’s thing tbh 

 

_ R:  _ ^^^

 

_ E:  _ r shut up glee is not good

 

_ R:  _ you watched all six seasons

 

_ E:  _ you MADE ME

 

_ R:  _ hmm i do not recall this

 

_ E:  _ i fucking

 

_ casettetape:  _ GREYS ANATOMY TIME BITCHES

 

_ epipen:  _ we out 

 

_ R:  _ whoop e and i gotta go 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ fuck off

 

_ bitchass:  _ bye

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ my body is ready

 

_ combeferre:  _ bye joly

 

_ flowerchild:  _ see ya joly 

 

_ R:  _ have fun NOT WATCHING GREYS LOSERRRRR

  
_ holyjoly:  _ i hate you all and i hope each and every one of you contracts a never before seen disease that will slowly kill you off one by one and we’ll see how much meredith grey will help you then 


End file.
